


The Feet Upon the Mountains

by TiamatsChild



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Naming Schemes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad knew Heliabel was special right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feet Upon the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soujin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujin/gifts).



Galahad met Heliabel on a day when the birds were singing gladly that they had cover, cover, cover, while rain fell from a clear sky.

He never mistook her for a boy, though he learned later that others had, from a distance and for an instant or two, before the shape of her fit into their minds and all they saw was her, striding out of the fields in rough men’s clothes, short hair shining in the sun.

“Galahad!” she called to him, though she could not have known him, could not have named him with Christian familiarity, waving her arms in a gesture Dinadan, laughing, would later say was more suited to a farm hand than a lady. “Galahad! I’ve somethin’ for you! Wait just there!” And she ran down the hill’s broad slope, steady and easy as a lion amongst the goats. 

_Beautiful are the feet upon the mountains,_ Galahad thought, _For they bear the word of the Lord._

He swung down from his horse to meet her face to face, unconscious of the stares of his companions, knowing only the grace of the one who comes up from the wilderness, leaning on the left hand of God.


End file.
